


Soaked and Naked

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i honestly dont know what to call this au...but its not violent i promise, meet in a holding cell au??, there are no hardened criminals in this only dumb 21 year old boys, theyre in a cell for almost completely innocent reasons okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki gets thrown into a holding cell stark naked with nothing but a towel around his waste to wait for his friend to come pay bail for him.</p><p>Edit: I changed the lead up to the ending so it's much smoother than before and doesn't feel quite as rushed. I also fixed a few transitions as well. I hope it's now to a better standard than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked and Naked

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am so please excuse any mistakes I made. I'll go through and edit it one more time tomorrow but I wanted to get this up for my lovely friend [tealbruise](http://tealbruise.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Edit: I went through and fixed my mistakes but if I missed anything please let me know.

Hanamaki was gently pushed into a holding cell at the police department with nothing but a towel around waist. The cell was damp and muggy and vaguely smelled of mildew and mold. He looked around and took in the dark bars on the window and the moonlight filtering in through them. He cringed as he looked at the shiny metal toilet His eyes soon fell upon a tall, tan, man with large bushy eyebrows, messy hair, and a long face; he was also sopping wet. 

The man looked mildly entertained at Hanamaki’s appearance, he felt blood rush to his cheeks from a sudden on lash of self consciousness and he walked stiffly to the only other bench, which was placed across from the other man. Hanamaki crossed his ankles, pushed his legs together and did his best to keep his composure until he decided to break the tension.

“If you’re in here you must be in pretty hot _water_ huh? Did you have to get _baited_ to be here or did they just _reel_ you in?” Hanamaki smirked and held in a laugh at his puns and watched as the other man's face morphed from observant too entertained. 

“You _reely_ had to _fish_ for those _lines_ didn’t you?” The man's lips quirked up and Hanamaki’s face split into a grin before he responded. “I swear I didn’t do it on _porpoise_.” The other man smiled and shook with light laughter as Hanamaki did the same. 

Once Hanamaki regained his even breaths and stopped laughing he sat up straighter and smiled at the man across from him. “I’m Hanamaki by the way.” The man nodded and spoke up in a more monotone voice than earlier. “I’m Matsukawa, it’s nice to meet you.” Hanamaki smirked lazily and tucked his feet under the bench as he leaned back on his hands. 

“So what got you stuck in here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hanamaki asked casually. Matsukawa let out a small laugh as he thought about what happened. “My friends dared me to swim in the public fountain at the mall until I collected all of the change in it and refused to say I could get out even once we realized security was coming. I was gunna get out of the fountain but I slipped when I was trying to get out so they managed to catch me and called the police. I had to call my friend Iwaizumi to come get me and bail me out once they finally got me here.” 

Hanamaki tilted his head at the name Iwaizumi since that was the name of his friend and Oikawa’s boyfriend but there was no way it could be the same guy since he’s never even heard of Matsukawa in the first place. 

“So why are you here?” Matsukawa asked, interrupting Hanamaki’s thoughts. Hanamaki let out a soft snort as he cocked an eyebrow at him. “I would think it would be obvious why I’m here.” He said and gestured to his partially naked body with a small quirk of his lips. 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes with thinly veiled amusement. “It is obvious, what I’m curious about is why you were naked in public in the first place.” Hanamaki nodded and snorted as he began to speak. “My friend Oikawa and a few of his friends pushed me out of his apartment after they dared me to strip and go streaking with them. Instead of streaking like that damn owl and cat said they would they just push me out the door stark naked. A police car drove around the corner right as they slammed the door in my face so here I am.” Hanamaki shrugged as he finished and looked back to Matsukawa just to notice his expression filled with curiosity and a sudden understanding of something. 

“You wouldn’t happen to mean Oikawa Tooru would you?” He asked. Hanamaki felt his eyes widen slightly as he nodded his head. “I’m friends with Oikawa. How haven’t we met before?” Matsukawa asked. Hanamaki shook his head not really understanding himself since he’d never even heard of Matsukawa despite him being close enough with Iwaizumi to call him up for bail. 

“Oikawa talks about most of his friends so I’m surprised he’s never brought your name up. I’m not surprised Iwaizumi’s never spoke of you but I would expect Oikawa to have.” Hanamaki voiced some of his thoughts out loud and Matsukawa simply shook his head in disbelief before they were interrupted by the cell door opening. 

“Both of you had your bail payed for so come on, your friends can take you home.” The officer said as he jerked his head towards the front of the police station and gestured for them to follow him out. They made their way to the front and were greeted by a guilty and apologetic looking Oikawa and an irritated Iwaizumi. 

“Yo Hanamaki, sorry about this dumbass kicking you out like that.” Iwaizumi said gruffly as he bumped his hip against Oikawa's. “Since it’s his fault you ended up here in the first place you don’t have to pay him back for the bail.” Oikawa spluttered indignantly as he turned to Iwaizumi and whined. “But Iwa-chann!! Thats cruel!” “Shut up idiot, it’s only fair!” Oikawa pouted and muttered to himself what sounded like ‘Fine but Bokuto and Kuroo owe me a third of it each.’ Iwaizumi nodded to himself and muttered a ‘yeah,’ to Oikawa. 

Oikawa seemed to perk up at that and stared at his two friends clearly amused and scheming. It raised goosebumps on Hanamaki as he shivered. “You know Iwa-chan and I intended to introduce you two but it’s nice to see you cleared this up for yourselves! Honestly Makki-chan you need a boyfriend already.” Hanamaki flushed and shifted his gaze to the corner of the room. “Wait you’re ‘Makki-chan’?” Matsukawa questioned. Hanamaki nodded and quirked an eyebrow at Matsukawa. 

“Of course he is Mattsun, who else could he be?” Oikawa lilted and sent a teasing glance towards Hanamaki as recognition sparked in his brain remembering all the things Oikawa had said about a ‘Mattsun’. 

Oikawa ushered both of them to the car while he skipped lightly and hummed an unrecognizable tune. They got in the back seat and squeezed together, Hanamaki now incredibly conscious of his nearly naked frame as him and Matsukawa bumped shoulders. They made their way to Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s apartment with nothing but Oikawa’s soft humming, the gentle purr of the engine, and muffled road noise to great their ears. 

Iwaizumi pulled the car into the driveway and turned off the engine. All four men made their way to the apartment, Hanamaki shivering lightly. Oikawa unlocked the door and pushed it open. He skipped to his bedroom and came out only a minute later with two shirts and two pairs of sweatpants and handed one of each to Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “You two go get changed and we’ll let you crash on our couch for the night. Don’t have too much fun alone!” He said in a sing song voice as he dragged Iwaizumi toward their bedroom. 

Hanamaki raised his eyebrows as his eyes followed the two. He glanced at Matsukawa and the two shrugged in unison. Hanamaki made his way towards the bathroom and changed quickly. When he came back out Matsukawa was huddled at one end of the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Hanamaki sat on the opposite end of the couch and rest against the arm of it before tugging the blanket off the back of the couch for himself. 

"So how do you know Oikawa and Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa asked as he turned to face Hanamaki. Hanamaki perked up and turned to face Matsukawa. "I went to college with both of them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were my room mate's." Matsukawa nodded sagely. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi hadn't been together at that time right?" Matsukawa questioned. Hanamaki groaned and shook his head. "No, they were pining so hard though. It was almost painful to watch those two because even as observant as both of them could be they were to stupid to realize each others feelings." Matsukawa was about to respond before they both heard a muffled shout from the bedroom. "That's mean Makki-chan!" It was followed by what sounded like a pillow hitting something solid. "Shut up Oikawa leave them alone. We both know it's true anyways." They could barely make out the last part through the walls but they both ended up clutching their stomachs from laughter at those two. 

They continued talking for two more hours, conversation ranged from what their jobs were to what high school was like for them. To about their hometowns and favorite foods. Once Hanamaki started feeling drowsiness dragging him under he decided it would probably be best if he turned in for the night. "Hey Matsukawa, I'm ready to pass out. What are supposed to do about where we sleep. Do you want me on the floor?" Matsukawa was silent for a moment as he stopped to think before his lips quirked up slightly. "Well if you're okay sleeping on the couch with me we could always lay down together." Hanamaki considered it for a while and weighed the pros and cons in his head. There weren't really that many cons from what he could see so he decided to go with it. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Hanamaki responded. 

Matsukawa nodded and gestured for Hanamaki to get up. As he did so Matsukawa unfolded his body and stretched out. He grabbed the blanket that was in Hanamaki's hands and draped it over himself. He lifted the blanket up and opened his arms for Hanamaki. He climbed in and turned his back to Matsukawa. He let the taller man wrap his arms around his waist. Matsukawa breathed against Hanamaki’s neck before whispering a quiet “Goodnight” and burrowing his head into Hanamaki’s shoulder. Hanamaki let a smile cross his lips briefly as he responded in kind before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too ooc. It was my first time writing for both Matsukawa and Hanamaki. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and if you want to request anything leave a comment or shoot a message to [my writing blog](http://frostedbell.tumblr.com). I'm always eager to write for anyone that asks since I need more practice! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
